monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Training School
=Training School= A section devoted to honing ones skills in a non-lethal manner, which is designed to either familiarize hunters with the game or to provide a challenge. It is located within the villages in MHF, MHF2, & MHFU. Each Training Quest is free of charge and doesn't use any of your items or equipment and instead they are preset. In MHF2/U, you receive rewards for completion in the form of tickets, coins and Expand Pickaxes as well as special equipment that cannot be found otherwise. By completing 1 weapon in Battle Training, you can then unlock Black Fatalis(which can be repelled!) as a HR6 quest without downloading. The method for unlocking: *MHF - Slay a Kut-Ku for the first time. *MHF2/U - Available at the beginning of the game, however you may only do the Beginner Training. =MHF2 Types of Training= In MHF2, the method for unlocking the majority of the training quests is simply encountering the monster in question. You do not have to defeat it for the training session to become available. Beginner Training Beginner Training is available right away. It is best played at the beginning of the game for anyone to re-learn hunting, and to get some cash on hand. Broken into 2 main sections: #Basic practice is designed to familiarize the player with the mechanics of gathering and hunting. #Weapons usage allows the player to practice with the 11 weapon types available to the hunter. Solo Training Battle Training takes place in one area, the "Great Arena", and allows 5 different weapon types for each monster to be defeated. How to unlock the different monsters: *Yian Kut-Ku - Defeat a Yian Kut-Ku. *Congalala - Defeat a Congalala. *Khezu - Defeat a Khezu. *Daimyo Hermitaur - Defeat a Daimyo Hermitaur. *Blangonga - Defeat a Blangonga. *Yian Garuga - Defeat a Yian Garuga. *Tigrex - Defeat a Tigrex. *Diablos - Defeat a Diablos. *Gravios - Defeat a Gravios. *Kirin - Defeat a Kirin. Special Training is a step above regular Battle Training in terms of difficulty and strategy. Your no longer limited to the set "Great Arena" and must traverse the Desert to the Snowy Mountains to conquer your foes. how to unlock: *Cephadrome (Desert) - Defeat 1 Cephadrome, and complete at least one weapon for the Yian Kut-ku and Congalala training. *Plesioth (Jungle) - Defeat 1 Plesioth, and complete at least one weapon for the Khezu and Daimyo Hermitaur training. *Shogun Ceanataur (Swamp) - Defeat 1 Shogun Ceanataur, and complete at least one weapon for Blangonga and Yian Garuga training. *Rathalos (Forest & Hills) - Defeat 1 Rathalos, and complete at least one weapon for Tigrex and Diablos training. *Rajang(Snowy Mountains) - Defeat 1 Rajang, and complete at least one weapon for Gravios and Kirin training. In MHP2ndG and MHFU, you only need to clear one weapon to unlock. For example, to unlock Cephadrome Special Training you only need to defeat 1 Cephadrome and clear one weapon for Yian Kut Ku and one weapon for Congalala in Battle Training. Group Training Group Training is where multiple hunters may try to conquer their foes and get the best time. While they may be completed alone, it is recommended you try it with other hunters as the Group Training are slightly harder than Solo Training. How to unlock: Under Group Training Practice: *Shogun Ceanataur- Defeat Dual Shogun Ceanataur HR5 quest to unlock. *Blue Yian Kut-Ku - Available right away. *Cephadrome - Defeat 1 Cephadrome within the Guild. *Congalala- Defeat 1 Congalala within the guild *Rathian - Defeat 10 Rathian, one of which is within the Guild. *Tigrex - Defeat Dual Tigrex HR9 quest to unlock There are also 11 downloadable Group Training Quests. Also, in Japan ONLY, there are 5 more downloadable quests which provide additional challenge and give special rewards. G-Level Training (MHFU Only) G-Level training is the new level of training exclusive to MHFU and MHP2G. It is slightly harder than battle training and special training, as monsters are stronger than their usual counterparts. *Hypnocatrice - Great Forest - Defeat 1 Hypnoc in G-Rank. *Emerald Congalala - Old Jungle - Defeat 1 Emerald Congalala in G-Rank. *Plum Daimyo Hermitaur - Old Desert - Defeat 1 Plum D. Hermitaur in G-Rank. *Copper Blangonga - Old Desert - Defeat 1 Copper Blangonga in G-Rank. *Nargacuga - Great Forest - Defeat 1 Nargacuga in G-Rank. *Lavasioth - Volcano - Defeat 1 Lavasioth in G-Rank. *Terra Shogun Ceanataur - Old Swamp - Defeat 1 Terra S. Ceanataur in quest by itself in G-Rank. *Rajang - Old Volcano - Defeat the Gold Rajang quest in G-Rank. =See Also= *MHF2 and MHFU: Training School Solo Training Quests Category:MHF2 Database